Written In Stone
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: For everything good, there is also something that’s bad. Everything comes with a price, nothing in life is free. Are our actions all predetermined and unchangeable? Are our paths all written in stone? Pairings are AxW and UxO
1. Thoughts

No, I can't love her

**This idea came to me while I was writing **_**Different**_** the other day. It is going to be a longer fic. I warn you now, pairings are UxO and AxW, if you don't like that or don't want to read that I suggest you stop reading now, otherwise I'll let you get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Code Lyoko. **

--

For everything good, there is also something that's bad. Everything comes with a price, nothing in life is free. Are our actions all predetermined and unchangeable? Are our paths all written in stone?

--

**Aelita's POV**

He was going to help so many people. Was going to bring so much to the future. Was. How could he die? He never did anything to dangerous. He was smart, and always careful. Always. I, on the other hand, let myself forget sometimes. That's what killed him. Jeremie is dead because I couldn't stop and look at where I was going. I haven't ridden a bus since.

--

**Yumi's POV**

It's so weird. Thinking about my friends now. Without Jeremie. Without me. I wonder how much they miss me. I wonder if Ulrich still thinks about me the way I know he used to. Wonder how many girls Odd had had in the past week. In the past month. I wonder how William's doing. I wonder how Aelita's dealing with the loss of Jeremie. Does Odd still tell those lame jokes of his that always make us laugh or want to pummel him? Do Ulrich and Odd still bicker the same way they used to? Is Ulrich with Sissi or Emily? Or maybe nobody? I don't know. I haven't heard from them at all since Jeremie's death. At that point everything seemed pretty much the same as it used to be before I left. I miss them so much, I want to go back but I know that I can't.

--

**Ulrich's POV**

What am I thinking? What if me and Yumi really were meant to be just friends, like really just friends and nothing more? What am I talking about? Meant to be, have I completely lost it? I think maybe I have. I mean, Yumi's my friend, but is Odd more? No, no, Ulrich stop that's crazy talk. Or is it? Maybe it isn't so crazy, maybe it is. Odd has been single for… twenty-four days. Not that I'm counting or anything. Am I? I knew this would happen, I knew I'd go crazy since the day I met Odd, well, since the day I met XANA really. I think I've finally lost it. I should go find Odd before he hurts himself.

--

**Odd's POV**

"A buzzy bee. Heh, that's cool. Spring must be here. Wait, it's been spring for a few weeks now. A few weeks now? How did time go so quickly? I mean; it's been almost three weeks since spring began and I hardly realized until today. Birdy! Birds must be getting ready to make nests and find mates. I wonder how the others are; I haven't seen them all day. I've been lying here all day. It's nice here in the park, with all the trees, and the animals. Butterfly! That's a pretty one; it's blue and black. Like a bruise. Do I have any bruises? Oh yea! That one that William gave me the other day for making that joke. Boy, that was brilliant. Wait, that wasn't a bruise, was it? No, no it wasn't. Bruise, fractured radius, it's all the same in the end isn't it?"

"No Odd, it's not the same thing." Ulrich's voice came in its gentle firmness from just behind me.

"Ulrich?" I asked, looking around in confusion to find Ulrich standing over me.

"Yes Odd, hello." Ulrich said patiently.

"What's not the same thing?" I asked, "A bruise and a fracture? How would you know what I was thinking?"

"Because your not thinking Odd, your babbling." Ulrich replied patiently, his voice still gentle but firm, almost affectionate. _Wait, affectionate? Ulrich? For me? Could it possibly be? Hang on a moment, am I babbling again? Or thinking? I can't tell. _

"Come on Odd, let's go back to school." Ulrich coaxed. _Ok, good I'm thinking. _

"Ok then, help me up?" I agreed, offering my good arm to him.

"Alright then, but only because your other arm is hurt, don't expect this every time." Ulrich consented, heaving me to my feet.

"I'd never expect it every time." I said with a smile.

--

**William's POV**

No, I can't love her. She's a year younger than me. She hasn't experienced the same thing as me. She looks so vulnerable, so fragile. Does age matter to love? Does age matter in anything? I don't know, but I want to find out. Perhaps, could she show me? Could she explain to me what I have missed during my lifetime? She's so insightful, so intelligent; she understands things that would take most people a lifetime to grasp.

--

**Normal POV**

"Where is everybody?" Aelita wondered aloud, Ulrich and Odd has disappeared which left only William. Yumi was gone and Jeremie was dead. "Dead because of me." She whispered sadly, tears stinging her eyes a little. It had been almost a month since the bus had hit him. "It should have hit me, it's my fault." Aelita murmured miserably.

"Don't say that." William said as he walked up behind the pink haired girl, "Everything happens for a reason. You can't blame yourself, you didn't make him jump out in front of that bus."

"But I should have known it was coming. Should have been paying attention. If I had he would still be alive." Aelita argued.

"Maybe, maybe not." William comforted, "What would he say if he heard you talking like this?"

"He'd say I'm being illogical, that I shouldn't blame myself for things I have no power over." Aelita murmured.

"See, You shouldn't blame yourself." William said, "If you dwell on the past you'll never see the future."

Aelita turned her emerald eyes to catch William's and she gave him a smile, "Thank you William."

--

Odd and Ulrich walked back towards Kadic through the park. Odd turned his head to see a bird sitting on the branch of a tree. He stopped to look up at it.

"He manu ke aloha, 'aohe lala kau 'ole." He murmured.

"What was that Odd?" Ulrich asked his highly distractible purple friend.

"Oh, nothing." Odd replied lightly, picking up his pace to catch up with Ulrich.

**--**

**Note - He manu ke aloha, 'aohe lala kau 'ole is Hawaiian for 'Love it like a bird, there is no branch it does not perch upon.' That's why Odd was looking at the bird when he said it. **

**Please check out this forum – ****cl.yourbb.nl**

**Review as well please! I love hearing your thoughts on my writing!**


	2. A Long Day

**Sorry that it took so long, and that it's short. The story will get better soon.**

**--**

**Ulrich's POV**

He manu ke aloha, whatever else Odd said. What language is that anyway? It's most definitely not French, and not Japanese either. That's about all I know. Maybe its just gibberish, maybe it's some language that I don't know. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find a language I don't know. Why won't he tell me what it means? I just want to know, it can't hurt anyone can it? I hope not anyway.

"Hey, where'd Kiwi go? I took him out earlier didn't I? Or maybe not, I can't remember. Why can't I remember? I thought Kiwi was in here." Odd babbled. I looked down to where Kiwi sat on my lap and Kiwi looked up, giving me a what-is-he-talking-about look.

"Odd, Kiwi's here." I reminded him gently, boy was he spacey today. I think he took one too many pain pills.

"Really? I wondered where he got to." Odd said, glancing over, "Oh, hey Kiwi!"

It's going to be a long day, I can tell.

--

**Normal POV **

"You want to come to my dorm?" William offered, not wanting to seem unfriendly, especially while Aelita was still upset and everyone else had disappeared.

"Sure." Aelita replied, not wanting to be alone again.

"Ok then, just one moment." William said with a nod as he opened his dorm door and stepping inside. There was the sound of paper and other things getting shoved uncaringly and quickly away and the wooden thud of the closet door closing before William's head appeared around the corner of the door, "Come on in." He said invitingly.

William flicked on the light, illuminating the small room as Aelita walked in. It was the same beige as the other rooms, with the same closet, the same desk, and the same bed. The only exception being the black and red bed sheets and a rather shabby looking black computer sitting on the desk, silver words bounced lazily across the screen but as Aelita peered closer William realized what she was doing and threw an old shirt at the computer, covering the screen. Aelita raised an eyebrow and glanced over at William questioningly.

"It's nothing you should worry about." He reassured her.

Aelita looked skeptical but let it drop, "So what do you think the guys are up to?" she asked.

"You never know with them." William shrugged.

--

"Odd," Ulrich said as he shook his friend's shoulder gently, Odd had fallen asleep a while ago. Ulrich really hated to wake him up but it was lunchtime.

"What?" Odd grumbled sleepily.

"Time for lunch." Ulrich replied softly. That got Odd's attention. He leapt out of bed and was at the door, holding it open before Ulrich could blink.

"What are we waiting for?" Odd asked playfully.

"Let's go then." Ulrich sighed with a smile, shaking his head. The pair walked down toward the cafeteria, Odd was strangely quiet.

_Why is he so quiet? _Ulrich wondered to himself as he followed his purple clad friend. They spotted William and Aelita sitting at a table that was all but empty. The table where they used to sit all together. Odd and Ulrich walked over to them and sat down opposite each other. Odd next to William and Ulrich next to Aelita.

"We were beginning to wonder where you two were." William said as they sat down.

"We were in hiding." Ulrich replied lightly, "Very noisily in hiding."

"Why? I wasn't that loud." Odd said.

"Odd, you never stopped talking, you babbled the whole time." Ulrich explained.

"I did? Sorry." Odd said, looking sheepish. Ulrich rolled his eyes passively.


	3. Silver Lining

**Hey, hope this one makes up for the last one being such a long wait and so short! For this chapter, italics is dreams, it will probably come up again as dreams later in the story and it should be obvious whether it's dream or thought.**

**--**

After an uneventful lunch the group parted ways, Odd and Ulrich disappearing together again, Aelita went to her own dorm, leaving William to be alone with his beat up computer. He pulled the old T-shirt off of the screen to see the silver words bouncing back and forth.

"Mysterious angel," He read aloud, before adding, "I have yet to find, a mysterious angel of a different kind. So understanding she shall be, to see the one, the only me. Of all the places I have sought, all previous efforts were all for naught. My mysterious angel, not so mysterious after all, I've seen her wings, I've seen her fall. I've finally found you my pink angel, or rather, Princess."

--

"Ulrich?" Odd mumbled in his sleep.

"Yes Odd," Ulrich sighed, rolling over and resting his hand on his forehead, eyes shut tight but staring up at the ceiling, not realizing that Odd was actually talking in his sleep.

"I've got something to tell you, it's been bugging me for a while now, twenty-three days actually, that's a while right?" Odd sleep-babbled.

"I suppose so," Ulrich groaned, "Why?"

"Because, I wanted to know how long a while was, and how long until you were sure you loved someone." Odd explained, amazingly he was very good at sleep talking.

"I don't know, it varies from person to person I guess." Ulrich replied, still not opening his eyes, "Your point?"

"I think I love you." Odd finished with a yawn before he rolled over in his sleep and began snoring.

Ulrich lay there, completely shell-shocked, he opened his eyes and, without removing his hand from his forehead he looked over at his snoring friend.

"Odd?" Ulrich asked, "Odd do you know what you just said?"

The only reply the befuddled brown-haired teen got was a rather loud snore from his blonde friend.

"Odd!" Ulrich said loudly, making the other teen wake up and turn to face him.

"What is it Ulrich?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You just told me that you loved me." Ulrich stated.

Odd's face turned a deep crimson and he closed one eye in a wince, "I didn't." He said in disbelief.

"Yes you did." Ulrich replied.

"Sorry bout that," Odd managed to stutter through gritted teeth, he was obviously battling hard against extreme embarrassment.

"Don't worry." Ulrich said comfortingly, "I was beginning to think the same thing about you."

It was Odd's turn to be shocked, "You?" He asked, "Love me?"

"I think so," Ulrich said, his cheeks tainted red.

"Well this makes things easier." Odd muttered to himself, "Goodnight." He stated before curling up and falling into a more peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight." Ulrich said lightly, falling asleep also.

--

Aelita lay asleep on her bed. Her hands grasping the covers tightly and her feet twitched restlessly. Her eyes were shut tightly and she grimaced as she dreamt.

"_No!" She screamed as she watched like a specter as she stepped out in front of the bus. "No! Run! The bus!" She yelled again as she watched herself walk out onto the street, not noticing the oncoming bus at all, too wrapped up in talking. _

"_Jeremie don't do it!" She called to his figure as he ran out, knocking her to the ground. She watched as the wheels of the bus skidded to a halt just after passing over Jeremie's body. She heard his ribs and spine cracking._

"_Aelita," He whispered weakly, "Be careful." _

_She watched as she took his hand and held it, keeping it warm as if it would somehow keep him alive, tears flowing down her cheeks endlessly. Watched the bustle of ambulances and paramedics fill the street. Why? Why did they come if he was already dead? She knew he as dead. They knew he was dead. Yet they still came, they still bustled around and separated Aelita from Jeremie's body. _

"_Aelita." Came a soft voice from behind her spectral dream-form. She turned to see Jeremie, equally as ghostly as she was, standing behind her on the street. _

"_Jeremie!" She cried and threw herself at him for a hug. He evaded her, making her face twist with pain, shock, and sadness._

"_Why do they come?" Aelita asked, indicating the bustling paramedics. _

"_They come because they were called." Jeremie replied simply. _

"_But you weren't going to make it." Aelita responded._

"_I knew that, you knew that, the store manager that called them knew that." Jeremie explained._

"_Then why were they called?" Aelita asked._

"_Because they were supposed to, it was supposed to happen this way." Jeremie said comfortingly. _

"_No it wasn't!" Aelita cried, tears coming to her eyes, "You were supposed to live and be great and help people." _

"_No, you are supposed to live and help people. My job was merely to help you this far. You have to be careful now, you're running low on helpers." Jeremie explained._

"_What do you mean Jeremie? You're not making sense!" Aelita said loudly, shaking her head as if to dismiss what he had said as a lie. _

"_You know what I mean." Jeremie replied, his own face turning into a frown of pity as he saw how his words were upsetting her, "You have to live and to help people now, that's your job." _

"_But Jeremie," Aelita cried, "How do you know this?" _

"_Everything is written in stone." Jeremie stated simply as his ghostly figure began to fade._

"_Jeremie!" Aelita screamed, "No! It's not! Jeremie!" _

"_Everything is written in stone." Jeremie repeated, though as his figure faded to nothing his whisper could be heard, "I'm sorry Princess, look to the silver lining." _

Aelita awoke with a start. That scene had been haunting her for almost a month now, ever since Jeremie's funeral. But this one was different; Jeremie had talked to her. He had told her to look to the silver lining. What could that mean?

--

**Yumi's POV**

I shouldn't do this. But I have to. I'm not supposed to be here but where else could I go? Nowhere. I should go nowhere and I should stay nowhere in my loneliness. Right, not gonna happen.

"Miss?" asked a person who was rather cheery.

"Sorry sir," I responded flatly, handing him my ticket.

"Have a nice trip." Responded the all too cheery flight attendant as he handed me back my ticket.

"Just happy because you don't have to get on this contraption." I grumbled as I passed her and stepped into the airplane. Nobody was expecting me back until summer, in two months, but I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand not being with anyone, being alone and all but cut off from the gang. I sat down in my seat, which looked an awful lot softer than it felt. How come airplane seats have to be so hard but look so soft? How is that even possible? I'm so glad to be going back to Kadic, to my home that I remember and love so much.


	4. Nice To See You Too

"What could it mean

**I left you with a little riddle there eh? Not the best one ever but oh well. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Railen for being such a good reviewer. **

**--**

"What could it mean?" Aelita mumbled quietly to herself at breakfast the morning after her dream-talk with Jeremie.

"What could what mean?" Odd asked; the cheerful blonde was the only one with her so early for breakfast.

"It's nothing," Aelita reassured him, though her emerald eyes told otherwise.

"Sure, I'll fall for that some other time, what happened?" Odd said.

"It was just a dream." Aelita said simply.

"Again?" Odd said, looking troubled, "What was different?"

"He talked to me, he told me to look to the silver lining." Aelita said distractedly.

"The silver lining? Like the goodness in the dark?" Odd asked.

"The silver lining, the goodness in the dark," Aelita muttered, closing her eyes in concentration, "Odd you're a genius!" She exclaimed after a little while, jumping up and hugging the purple-clad boy.

"What?" Odd asked happily, utterly confused as to why he was a genius.

"The silver in the dark." Aelita explained simply, "I'll see you later." With that she ran from the room and out into the courtyard.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked as he sat down next to Odd.

"Nothing to worry about." Odd replied with a smile as he leaned closer to Ulrich.

--

William groggily lifted his head and looked at his alarm clock. It hadn't woken him up. It wouldn't, it was Sunday. So what had woken him up if not his alarm clock?

_Bing_

There it went again, what was it? His computer. Of course. He stood up and stepped towards the contraption. There was a little white screen in the middle of the normal screen.

"What's that doing there?" He mumbled, staring at it. It read, 'The silver lining is closer than expected.'

"Great, cryptic riddles this early in the morning." He grumbled, sitting in his wooden desk chair.

_Bing_ 'Be careful, helpers are running out.'

_What does that mean? _William thought, _what helpers?_ He quickly typed his question. The answer that came was almost too convoluted for William's tired brain.

'The silver lining must protect, silver is the last protector we have, silver is needed if the princess is to survive, the prophecy is written in stone but the paths before are not. Don't let the stone break.'

_Silver protect, stone break, silver protect, silver protect princess, prophecy, stone, silver protect princess, wait, princess is Aelita, silver… silver… what do I care about silver protecting Aelita? _William led himself round in circles; he typed quickly, 'Is princess Aelita?'

The reply came 'Silver is needed if Princess is to survive, the prophecy is written in stone but the paths leading to it are not. The alternative is not acceptable. Silver must protect Princess for the prophecy to come to pass. I warn you, the prophecy stone has already begun to crack Silver.'

_So Silver is a name, or a nickname? Like Princess. The prophecy stone, what kind of prophecy? Already cracking, how? _William was thinking furiously as he watched the screen.

'Good luck Silver, others are coming to break the prophecy unknowingly, you must protect Princess and keep her on the right path.'

And with that the anonymous riddle writer was gone.

"I must be Silver." William whispered, "I must protect Aelita, but why? What is this prophecy and why is it so powerful?"

--

Aelita was going towards the dorm building, thinking that the silver lining was William, a light in the darkness, and the silver letters on his computer screen, it had to be him. She never made it to the dorm building though, for as she walked through the courtyard a familiar figure was standing in the gateway.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Aelita," Yumi replied, "Nice to see you too."

**--**

**A little short but I had to leave you there, with that nice cliffhanger. I'm thoughtful no? Anyway, the silver riddle is over! Were you right? Review please! **


	5. Darkness and Wind

**Chapter five is here! And life just gets more and more complex. Sorry it's a little short.  
**

**--**

Aelita stood, staring at Yumi. It had been two months since she had last seen Yumi. Two months since anyone at Kadic had seen Yumi. In two months she hadn't changed much, but change was still there. Her black shirt that showed her midriff had been replaced with a slightly looser, very dark gray shirt that went all the way down to her hips. Her tight black jeans had been replaced with slightly looser fitting, but the same color black jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita repeated.

"I missed you all," Yumi said, "And I," She faltered, "I need to talk to Ulrich in person."

"I think I saw him go into the cafeteria." Aelita offered, "You want to tell me about it?"

"Not yet Lita," Yumi said, "You looked like you were in a hurry and I want to talk to Ulrich first."

"Alright," Aelita said, "I'll let William know you're here."

"Thanks." Yumi said with a smile and she began to walk towards the cafeteria. Aelita nodded and continued on her way to William's dorm.

--

As Yumi entered the cafeteria she glanced around, searching for Ulrich. She wasn't sure what had become of their relationship; they had been together until about six weeks ago when they began to drift apart. Where they stood now was a mystery she was about to solve. She soon spotted the brunette and walked over.

"Ulrich," She began, "Can we talk?"

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed in surprise, "Of course." He stood up and followed Yumi out of the cafeteria, leaving Odd alone once more. The pair walked to a secluded part of the park before Yumi turned to face Ulrich.

"Ulrich," Yumi began, looking serious, "You remember the last time I was here, two months ago?"

"Yea," Ulrich replied slowly, "What about it?"

"You remember what happened?" Yumi pressed.

"Kinda hard to forget," Ulrich said, his eyes widened as he realized what Yumi was getting at, "Oh god, Yumi no. You aren't telling me this, you can't tell me this."

"I'm sorry Ulrich," Yumi said, "I'm pregnant."

"Well, this is awkward." Ulrich stated.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Because," Ulrich's voice grew quiet, "Because I love Odd."

--

William stepped out of his dorm room and into Aelita, knocking the pink-haired girl over.

"Sorry," He said, taking a step back and offering her his hand, "I didn't know you were there."

"It's alright," Aelita said, taking his hand and getting to her feet, "I should have been watching where I was going."

"So what are you doing up here?" William asked.

"Yumi's come back." Aelita said quickly.

"Oh?" William said, sounding worried, "Why?"

"She said she had to talk to Ulrich, she wouldn't tell me." Aelita responded.

_Others are coming to break the prophecy unknowingly, _William thought, _is Yumi what I've been warned of? Will Yumi break the prophecy unknowingly? _

"Beware the Darkness, bringer of Wind," whispered a familiar voice nearby. Aelita and William looked around cautiously, hoping to see that someone was nearby. Nobody was.

"That was creepy." Aelita stated.

"Yea, let's go," William said quickly.

--

"Let me get this straight," Odd said, "Ulrich loves me but he is the father of your unborn child?"

"Yes." Yumi confirmed.  
"This could be a problem." Odd said decisively.

"Uh, yea we figured that out already." Ulrich said.

"I don't know what to tell you." Odd said, "And it's not really my decision to make now is it?"

"No, but input would be helpful." Yumi said.

"My input is whatever you do I'll understand." Odd said, looking slightly rejected.

--

"NO!" Jeremie screamed from his place near the ceiling. He knew that they couldn't hear him, he couldn't change what was happening here, he had already made himself heard plenty for today and he couldn't do anymore in the living world to change what was going on.

"Don't say that Odd! Tell Ulrich to stay with you, Yumi can take care of herself!" He growled. Everything was going wrong; this wasn't supposed to happen. It was but it wasn't, it was so hard for him to stand back and watch as everything came to pass right before his eyes. At least William knew his job and Aelita seemed to understand that the silver lining was William, the Silver in the prophecy.

"The Darkness, the bringer of Wind, Wind must live according to the prophecy, which doesn't include Ulrich playing super dad!"

William and Aelita walked into the dorm that Ulrich and Odd shared, currently the place that everyone was sitting.

"Oh good, at least they know about the prophecy." Jeremie mused, only then realizing his vital mistake, "They don't even know the full prophecy, only that it must be fulfilled." He groaned, "Gah, dieing has made me so stupid!"

**--**

**Review please!**


	6. Just One Hurdle

**I own Aristide but not Code Lyoko. **

**--**

"Beware the darkness, bringer of wind?" Odd asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Aelita said, "Kinda why I brought it up."

"Great, so now we've got cryptic riddles on top of our current problem." Ulrich said flatly.

"Our current problem?" William retorted, "It's a problem between you and Yumi."

"Odd pointed that out before." Ulrich replied, "I got it."

"I understand if you go with her Ulrich." Odd said, though his voice was tinged with sadness and regret.

A chill wind blew through the room as the window opened.

--

"No no no!" Jeremie growled as he returned to his spot on the dresser after opening the window.

"That was weird." Odd stated.

"Stop saying that you don't care Odd!" Jeremie yelled at his purple-clad friend, angry at the fact that he couldn't be heard, "You do care and you should care and ULRICH HAS TO BE WITH YOU!"

--

"Maybe the wind opened it." Ulrich mused, "It's not the best window."

"Maybe," William shrugged as he closed it, "Weird things have been happening all day."

"Tell me about it." Ulrich said, "I'm sure my weird tops your weird."

"Right, you don't have anonymous people messaging your computer." William scoffed.

--

"Anonymous?" Jeremie cried, "Oh right, that was ME!"

"Temper temper," scolded a voice from across the room, "I'm guessing you never were good with things not going according to plan hmm?"

"Leave me alone Aristide." Jeremie grumbled. Aristide was about the same age as Jeremie although he had been dead for a good deal longer. He had taken it upon himself to attach himself to Jeremie, teaching him about being dead and being a spirit. Aristide was quite a lot like Odd in many ways, he was cheerful and playful and loved to scare innocent people. He had spiky orange hair and wore somewhat baggy jeans and a faded T-shirt.

--

"Oh, yea, because that's weirder than your girlfriend showing up and telling you that she's pregnant but you now love your roommate who is also your best friend and now there are windows opening randomly." Ulrich said.

--

"He did not just say girlfriend." Jeremie stated in disbelief.

"That I think he did." Aristide said helpfully.

"Please tell me it was out of lack of better term." Jeremie groaned.

--

"So you've made your decision?" Odd asked ruefully.

"Almost." Ulrich replied.

"And?" Yumi pressed.

"I can't." Ulrich stated simply, "I can't leave Odd to be a father to a child fairly with a person I don't see the way I used to. I'm sorry. I can help you out but as nothing more than a friend. A friend without jealousy this time."

Yumi nodded sadly, "I suppose that's best."

--

"YES!" Jeremie yelled in delight, "I don't think I ever told you how great you are Ulrich."

"Always the unbiased spirit." Aristide said.

"I don't have to be unbiased, they can't hear me." Jeremie said smartly, continuing his one-man celebration.

"Happy guy aren't ya?" Aristide said, laughing slightly at Jeremie's joy, "That's only one hurdle ya know."

"I know." Jeremie said.

"So, where's Silver? The pregnant one's obviously Darkness." Aristide said, changing the subject.

Jeremie rolled his eyes, "You are referring to Yumi, Yumi is Darkness, Silver is William, over there by Aelita, who is Princess."

"Gotcha, sure a fitting name." Aristide said.

"Right, I could taste your sarcasm there, there are reasons he's Silver, trust me." Jeremie said.

--

"You don't have to be alone though Yumi," Odd said, "We'd love to help you anyway we can."

"Thanks guys." Yumi said with a smile.

**--**

**Ah yes, Chapter 6 done I'm done with surprises for now, or am I? Hehehe, I love this story, full of surprises and twists. Anyway, please review! I love reviews too!**


	7. Feline, Silver, and Samauri

**This one is dedicated to Lune-Solei.**

**--**

Later on that night Aelita sat on William's bed. Yumi was staying in Aelita's room on a cot for the duration of her stay. It was late, the room was dark in an attempt to ward off Jim who would probably be patrolling and it was better to play it safe. Both teens were silent. Aelita was still trying to decipher the earlier message of 'beware the darkness, bringer of wind' and William was having a mental battle with himself.

_Should I tell her about this morning or not? _William thought, _If I don't she might get mad at me for wanting to be with her so that I can protect her but if I do she might refuse to see me. I don't want to lose her. _

Aelita's yawn cut into his thoughts. He slid up behind her, propping himself up in the corner of his bed by the wall and the dresser, pulling her down so that she was leaning on him. She let out a small gasp of surprise at first but then smiled up at him.

"Comfortable?" He asked, grinning madly.

"Very." She replied, returning to her thoughts.

"Good." William whispered, kissing her forehead lightly before returning to his internal battle. _I won't tell her, not yet anyways. _He decided finally, his eyelids drooping.

"Lita," He whispered, getting to response he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were shut tight and she was sleeping soundly.

"There's nothing I can do." He shrugged, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

--

_It was the same scene all over again. Aelita watched herself step out into the street. Watched as Jeremie leapt out in front of the bus, shoving her out of the way. _

"_Why am I seeing this again?" She cried, "What can I possibly learn from it?" _

_Suddenly, everything froze. The bus stopped moving, the people in the street stopped, Aelita and Jeremie in mid-fall were frozen. It was as if the scene was in a movie and someone had hit the pause button. Except for Aelita could move around in her dream-like ghostly form. _

"_Three powers shall come together, Feline, Silver, and Samurai. They are the Princess's guards. Beware the Darkness, the bringer of Wind. Wind shall live; child of Darkness, knowing not of it's troubled past. A guard will become Prince and the future shall shine so long as Evil doesn't touch the five." Came a voice that was unfamiliar to Aelita. _

"_Who are you? And what do you mean?" Aelita called to the space around her in general.  
"Aelita?" Came Jeremie's confused voice._

"_Jeremie!" Aelita called happily, "Jeremie! Do you know what this means?" _

_Jeremie's form appeared close by her, "I do." He said sadly. _

"_What? Tell me!" Aelita begged. _

"_I cannot." Jeremie said, sadly shaking his head, "Remember Aelita, remember the past and look to the future, that will help you to know what it means." _

"_But-" Aelita began._

"_Three powers shall come together, Feline, Silver, and Samurai. They are the Princess's guards. Beware the Darkness, the bringer of Wind. Wind shall live; child of Darkness, knowing not of it's troubled past. A guard will become Prince and the future shall shine so long as Evil doesn't touch the five." Jeremie said slowly, hoping that she would remember as he slowly faded away, "Goodbye." _

--

Aelita awoke to find herself in a strange room. Well, strange in the darkness of early morning. The clock on the desk read three am. The room was unfamiliar to her sleepy mind and the darkness didn't help. She tried to sit up but was held back by a restraint around her midriff. She let out a sharp gasp of panic and fear.

"Mmrrph." Came a sleepy grumble from somewhere close to her head, "What is it?" It was then that she remembered where she was. She had fallen asleep with William in his dorm.

"William," She murmured with a sigh of relief.

"What is it Lita? What's wrong?" William asked sleepily.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Aelita whispered, leaning back into William and resting her head on his chest.

William wrapped his arms tighter; "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know." Aelita mumbled sleepily.

**--**

**I know it's a little short but oh well. There's the prophecy for ya. Hope you like it, please review!**


	8. Kiwi and Detention

**Sorry that it took so long! I've been procrastinating. Anyway, here's Chapter 8! I hope its length makes up for everything.**

**--**

"Hey Aristide!" Jeremie yelled, "Aristide!"

The ghostly figure of his friend appeared around the corner lazily, "You summoned?"

"What was that for?" Jeremie demanded.

"What was what for?" Aristide asked, looking guiltily innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me." Jeremie growled, "You messed with MY friend."

"Princess needed a push. Anyway, you're limit is almost up, I figured that I could help out a little." Aristide shrugged.

"My project." Jeremie muttered.

--

Odd woke to Kiwi barking.

"What is it boy?" He murmured sleepily.

"Kiwi hush." Ulrich grumbled from the other bed.

Kiwi's barking only intensified. He whined and scratched at the door and barked.

"You're going to wake the entire school." Odd complained.

"And then Jim will find you." Ulrich added.

Odd rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Kiwi yipped happily and whined more, scratching at the door.

"Quiet Kiwi!" Odd growled, picking up the small dog and putting him into a drawer of the dresser, "Stay there and keep quiet."

Ulrich watched, "Good dog."

Odd glanced at the clock, "What day is it Ulrich?" he asked.

"It's Monday Odd." Ulrich stated, flopping back down onto the bed.

"Then we'd better get going before we're late." Odd decided, turning to Kiwi, "You on the other hand will stay right here."

--

Yumi woke to the sound of Aelita's beeping alarm clock.

"Lita," She grumbled, "Lita get up."

No response, not even the sound of shifting weight on the bed. Not even the sound of steady breathing. Yumi's eyes flew open and she sat up, staring at the empty bed.

"Aelita?" She asked the empty dorm, "Maybe she got up earlier." Yumi muttered, flopping back down gently onto the cot.

--

William opened his eyes groggily as his alarm clock blared. Something shifted in his arms.

"Aelita." He murmured.

In response he got a sleepy grunt.

"Monday." William stated.

Aelita glanced at the clock, "Great." She muttered.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and felt as she got up, "I'll see you at breakfast." She said sleepily before leaving for her own dorm.

--

Aelita crept into her dorm, careful not to wake Yumi who appeared to be asleep.

"Hello Aelita." Yumi said cheerfully, "Where have you been?"

Aelita jumped, "Er, uh, nowhere." Aelita stammered.

"Right." Yumi said disbelievingly, but let the subject drop for now.

--

Odd and Ulrich left their dorm in a hurry, rushing down to grab a quick breakfast before class. They left the door open a crack on accident. Kiwi took the chance and nosed his way through the door, racing down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and down another hall to where Aelita's dorm was. Aelita opened the door as Kiwi rushed in.

"Kiwi!" Aelita hissed, hoping that the little dog wouldn't ruin anything during the day; Odd could collect Kiwi at lunch anyway. She shut the door and hurried to breakfast.

--

Kiwi stood in Aelita's dorm, looking around tentatively. He spotted Yumi lying in the cot asleep.

_Perfect, it's her. _Sounded a voice inside the dog's head.

_Don't do it Kiwi, not good, bad. _Sounded another voice. The little dog whined, two voices giving him conflicted orders; it was almost too much for the little dog.

"Kiwi?" Yumi asked, sitting up.

_Yes, get her; leap at her, slobber in her face like a good doggie. _The first voice, the dark voice.

_Don't, go curl up in a corner and go to sleep, sleepy doggie, slobbering and jumping bad. _The second voice, the calming voice.

"What are you doing here little guy?" Yumi asked him sweetly.

_Jump, slobber, that's what you want. _

_No, you want to sleep, wait for Odd._

_Jump and slobber, then you can sleep._

_No, she'll yell at you, you don't want to get yelled at do you?_

The poor little dog whined and covered his face with his paws, this decision was too big for him to make, he wanted one voice, one command, not two.

Yumi reached down and patted the little dog, "It's ok Kiwi, come here."

_Go, now, jump, slobber._

_No!_

The voices in his head confused the little dog who was now being told three things. He whimpered again.

Yumi picked up the little dog gently, "What's wrong?" She asked, setting him on the cot beside her.

_Slobber._

_Don't slobber._

The voices were becoming more and more demanding and angry which made the little dog tremble, he knew anger meant bad things for him. He compromised; he whined and licked Yumi's hand a few times, cuddling up beside her.

_Good doggie, but you didn't do it right._

_Don't listen to the other voice; you're fine, good dog, very good dog. _

--

"Aristide, what are you doing?" Jeremie asked, drifting into the room, "Don't terrorize Kiwi."

"I'm not terrorizing him! Evil is." Aristide retorted, "I'm saving your friends."

"Evil is already moving in?" Jeremie asked, sounding worried.

"No time like the present for Evil and disruption and mayhem." Aristide confirmed.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Jeremie muttered, "Just don't confuse Kiwi too much, he's not that smart."

"Right-o Cap'n." Aristide said with a salute.

--

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked as he bumped into the pink-haired girl on his mad dash to be on time to class.

"Ulrich? Odd?" Aelita responded.

"Looks like we're all going to be late, Mrs. Hertz won't like that." Odd said as he came skidding to a halt.

The bell rang and all students were supposed to be in class. The three teens looked at each other then took off running towards their class.

"Hey! No running in the halls." Jim barked from behind them.

"Can nothing go right this morning?" Odd asked, looking up with a sigh before turning to face Jim.

"That's two hours detention for all of you!" Jim ordered, "Now get to class I'll see you after school."

All three teens sighed and turned, walking towards Mrs. Hertz class.

"Stones, Della Robbia, Stern, take your seats quickly." Mrs. Hertz said sternly as they walked in the door, "Two hours detention for being late."

"Another two hours?" Odd groaned.

"If that attitude keeps up it will be four, now sit." She said briskly. They took their seats in the back of the room.

--

"I'll see you in detention." Jim barked.

William groaned, "Why me?"

"Why you? Well, because you were disobeying rules young man, which reminds me, I need to see you and Miss Stones in the principal's office." Jim said loudly.

William smacked his forehead with his palm, "At least I'm missing math class."

"Come on, let's go." Jim ordered, turning and marching off towards the science building.

--

"Why hello Jim, come to disrupt my lesson?" Mrs. Hertz asked as Jim stomped into the room followed by a sorry looking William.

Aelita shrank down in her chair, _don't be here for me, don't be here for me, _she pleaded silently, _don't be here for –_

"I need Miss Stones for a while." Jim announced.

_Shit. _Aelita thought, standing up slowly and gathering her things.

Odd and Ulrich sent her confused looks and she sent them a glance that said 'I'll tell you later.' Jim nodded and stomped out of the room, followed by Aelita and William that both looked thoroughly embarrassed.

--

"What happened?" Ulrich whispered.

"I don't know." Odd replied.

"I heard they were caught together after lights out." Sissi supplied from just in front of them, "In William's dorm."

--

"I'm very disappointed in you two. You know the rules very well, they clearly state that boys and girls be in their respectful dorms in their respectful beds after lights out." John Pierre scolded.

"We're very sorry sir, it was an accident." William mumbled.

"Well, to make sure it doesn't happen again you will each have four hours of detention and you will be under supervision for a week." John Pierre stated.

Aelita and William looked at their feet, "Yes sir." They mumbled simultaneously.

"Good, you both may go now." John Pierre said, giving a wave to indicate that they should leave.

Aelita and William picked up their bags and filed out of the room followed by Jim.

"That's six hours of detention in one day." William groaned.

"I've got eight hours." Aelita grumbled, "And you can't forget that we're under supervision."

"By who?" William asked, "Do we know?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling we'll find out soon though." Aelita said solemnly.

"That you will," Jim stated, "You have two people watching you."  
"Oh fun." William stated sarcastically.

"Me and Miss Delmas shall be watching you closely." Jim explained.

"Sissi." Aelita growled, "What else could I ask for?"

--

**Longest chapter of the story so far! Yay, more twists and turns. Fun fun, anyway, please review! **


	9. What's That?

Lunch came all too soon. With it came the joy of eating with Sissi and Jim.

"So, then…" Jim droned, a story of some past job that would get interesting only to end in 'I'd rather not talk about it.' William shrugged at Aelita as they, along with Sissi, tuned him out. Sissi's eyes followed their every movement. Incredibly perceptive she was. Milly and Tamiya stopped by, hoping to get some news but they were soon chased off by Odd and Ulrich, who hadn't abandoned their hopeless friends quite yet, though Sissi was beginning to grind on Ulrich's last couple nerves.

"You know Sissi, one would think you'd give up by now." Odd sighed.

"I'm not a quitter Odd, you should know that." Sissi replied smartly.

"Oh yea, not a quitter but an idiot all the same." Odd retorted.

"Says you." Sissi sneered, turning away abruptly as she earned herself a glare from William.

--

Yumi made her way down to the courtyard, not hungry for lunch but rumors of Aelita and William being in deep trouble had been spreading like wildfire. Some claimed there had been less than innocent happenings in that dorm during the night; others stated that it had been pure accident. You could really tell where friendships were as you watched rumors spread. Yumi decided that Aelita and William needed more friends and fewer enemies as somebody passed by saying something along the lines of 'happened every night this month.' She soon spotted Ulrich and Odd sitting at a bench.

"So, what's really going on?" She asked as she sat down next to them.

"What?" Odd and Ulrich asked in unison, looking confused.

"What really happened with William and Aelita, rumors are spreading faster and crazier than you'd ever believe." Yumi explained.

"Oh, they got caught, apparently they fell asleep late last night in William's dorm and Jim caught them, now they're under surveillance." Odd stated, pointing over at them as Jim and Sissi herded them to detention.

"Great." Yumi muttered.

"Della Robbia! Stern!" Jim called, "Stop chatting and get over here, don't forget you've got detention too!"

"You too?" Yumi asked in a light scolding tone.

"Yea, late to class, running in the halls, four hours." Ulrich explained simply as he stood up, "Better go."

"I'll see you guys later." Yumi said with a wave.

The boys just nodded as they got up and walked over to where Jim stood waiting.

--

"What's that?" Aristide asked as he and Jeremie floated invisibly behind Yumi.

"What's what?" Jeremie asked.

"That." Aristide exclaimed, pointing at Yumi.

"That would be Darkness." Jeremie said patiently.

"No! On her hand." Aristide growled.

"I don't know, skin?" Jeremie retorted.

"No!" Aristide whined, "There's a cut."

"So? Why do I need to know this?" Jeremie asked exasperatedly.

"Because, Kiwi licked that hand this morning." Aristide explained as if it were obvious.

"So? Kiwi licks people all the time." Jeremie replied.

"This is different." Aristide growled, beginning to take on a tone that sounded like he was talking to a two year old.

"How?" Jeremie asked, "You were confusing Kiwi this morning."

"I was not!" Aristide retorted.

"Then what were you doing huh?" Jeremie challenged.

"I was battling Evil." Aristide said simply.

"This can't be good." Jeremie stated.  
"No kidding." Aristide said dryly.

--

Detention dragged on slowly. The four teens sat as far away as possible from each other staring blankly at their books. One hour passed. Then two. Then three. Then four. Ulrich and Odd were allowed to leave the library. The fifth hour was even slower than the first four. The sixth was too, made more so by the fact that it was time for dinner as the sixth hour ended. They sat silently, stomachs rumbling, wondering if they would get to eat when a tray appeared in front of each of them. They pushed their books away and ate quietly, sending glances at each other down the table. By the time the seventh hour ended both teens were thoroughly bored. Sissi escorted William from the room with the promise that they wouldn't go far and that they would both be back in an hour. The last hour dragged by before there was a knock and Sissi reentered the room followed by William.

"Alright, I don't want to catch you running in the halls, being late, or in the wrong dorm after lights out you hear?" Jim said.

"Yes Jim." Aelita and William muttered in unison.

"Good, we'll be watching you for a week and next time punishment will be worse." Jim announced.

"We understand." William muttered.

"Good."

--

**Short I know, but hey, oh well. I gotta leave you with some riddles and confusion eh?**


	10. Kiwi?

Kiwi whimpered and leapt at Odd as the blonde entered his dorm

Kiwi whimpered and leapt at Odd as the blonde entered his dorm. Yumi had been kind enough to return the little dog to his rightful dorm earlier that afternoon.

"Hey Kiwi. What's wrong?" Odd cooed as he held his little dog close. The little dog only growled softly and thrust his head into Odd's chest.

"Poor little guy, I need to take you out huh?" Odd murmured. Kiwi shook his head and leapt onto Odd's bed, curling up and thrusting his head under the pillow.

"Alrighty then, suit yourself." Odd said, shrugging and sitting on the bed next to Kiwi.

"What's up with Kiwi?" Ulrich asked, sitting next to Odd and leaning over to peer at the little lump that was Kiwi.

"I don't know; he's been acting weird all day." Odd replied, resting one hand on Kiwi's back causing the little dog to jump up and away from the boys.

"Kiwi it's alright, it's only us." Ulrich reassured the jittery little dog.

--

"Oh, you're joining me tonight?" Yumi asked as Aelita entered the dorm.

"You be quiet." Aelita grumbled.

"Sissi gets a break now I see." Yumi replied.

"You're not going to let this drop are you?" Aelita sighed.

"Can't do that can I? I mean, it's William." Yumi stated, scratching her hand.

"So? What's up with your hand?" Aelita changed the subject.

"Nothing, I cut it yesterday it's fine." Yumi replied simply.

--

"Then Kiwi licked it and now Evil will get to Wind!" Aristide growled.

"Now who's impatient? Just go get Evil out." Jeremie sighed.

"Much easier said than done my friend." Aristide replied grumpily.

"What exactly is Evil? I never figured that one out." Jeremie asked.

"I dunno what you used to call it. Evil is like this big black blobby thing. It's kinda ghostly." Aristide explained.

"Not him again!" Jeremie exclaimed, "We got rid of him."

"Great job there huh?" Aristide retorted.

--

After much coaxing Ulrich and Odd finally got Kiwi to lie across their laps and sleep.

"Poor little guy, must have been scared out of his skin. He's been acting strange all day." Odd muttered.

"Wonder what spooked him." Ulrich mused.

"I don't know, maybe something in the early morning or something, a bird, a tree branch." Odd added.

"Could have been." Ulrich agreed. Kiwi whimpered and stirred. He woke up and growled, pawing at his face and head.

"No Kiwi!" Odd commanded, hugging his little dog close so that he couldn't hurt himself or one of the boys currently occupying the room. Kiwi whimpered and growled, baring his teeth and looking wide eyed at both Ulrich and Odd, he looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked the little dog, peering into his eyes.

--

"Why, hello my old friend." growled the black spectre as it took hold of the little dog's mind.

"Kiwi, why don't you help me out again huh? We need some of Darkness's blood. You can do that for me eh?"

Kiwi yelped and struggled in Odd's grasp.

"Kiwi hush," Odd's voice cooed, "It's alright Kiwi, what do you want?"

"Blood Kiwi, can you get it for me? Please? It would make me happy." The spectre's voice asked sweetly.

_Happy._ The word triggered something in Kiwi and he fell limp and subdued. _Make people happy, happy good, need to get blood of darkness. _

"Good Doggie," The spectre cooed, "Thank you."

--

Odd let his grasp on Kiwi loosen as the little dog stopped struggling.

"You all right little buddy?" He asked. Kiwi looked at the door and whined.

"I'll take you out then." Odd said, getting off the bed and going to the door.

Kiwi's tongue hung out of his mouth in happiness, though his eyes still looked troubled. Getting blood didn't seem right to the little dog, but if it made the voice happy it couldn't be too bad right?

--

**Sorry about the continuing shortness and the slow updating, I'm trying not to make it go too fast but also trying to keep it reasonable length as well. I'm hoping to not draw this story out forever and not end it randomly so probably another few weeks if ideas and updates go well.**


	11. I'm Sorry

**I realize I've been obsessing over Kiwi recently, but it's important for the time being. I'll try to distract myself a bit. But remember Kiwi and the voice kay?**

**--**

Aelita rolled over in bed to face Yumi through slitted sleepy eyes. The night before Kiwi had all but dragged Odd into the room and leapt at Yumi. The dog was going crazy, he had been sticking to Yumi like glue recently, though the random attacks made it seem like the poor dog was finally losing his mind. Ulrich and Odd were taking him to the vet after school. School, almost forgot about that. Aelita heaved herself from her bed, grabbing a towel she headed for the showers.

--

Odd hugged Kiwi before leaving for breakfast that morning.

"He'll be ok Odd." Ulrich reassured his friend.

"I sure hope so." Odd mumbled sadly.

Breakfast was a quiet time; Jim and Sissi were the ever-faithful shadows of Aelita and William again. Odd was thinking about Kiwi and Ulrich was quiet just purely out of the fact that nobody else was talking.

--

Aelita sat in science class, her chin resting on the back of her hand while she lazily scribbled out a few short notes. She felt Sissi's watchful glare on her every time she moved or shifted in her seat.

"Hey Sissi, what exactly was I doing fifty-two seconds ago?" Aelita asked the dark-haired girl mockingly.

"Sitting there doodling that flower in the corner of your paper." Sissi replied shortly.

"Great," Aelita muttered, pulling her paper back in front of her as she noticed it had crept closer and closer to Odd.

"Take your own notes!" She hissed.

Odd looked at her dejectedly but returned his attention to his own paper.

Class went on in much the same manner. Sissi's watchful eyes, Odd's wandering ones, Aelita began to wonder if eyes were ever normal.

--

"We've got study period after lunch, it's ok if we take Kiwi now Odd." Ulrich said as he munched on a French fry at lunch.

"Ok then." Odd said, standing up and taking his tray away with him.

"Bye then." Ulrich said, standing up and leaving Aelita and William alone with Jim and Sissi.

--

"Come on then Kiwi," Odd said, putting Kiwi into a carrying crate. The little dog looked nervous but obeyed quietly.

"We just wanna be safe, nothing personal Kiwi." Ulrich added.

--

"Evil got into Darkness didn't he?" Jeremie asked Aristide solemnly.

"There was nothing that anyone could do." Aristide replied, equally as somber.

"The prophecy stone is cracked." Jeremie reported.

"Cracked more than it was?" Aristide asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Jeremie replied, "It's going to break isn't it? The plague, it's-"

"Maybe Jeremie." Aristide said, cutting off his ghostly friend, "It sure looks that way though."

"It doesn't make sense." Jeremie decided.

"Nothing makes sense Jeremie." Aristide said.

--

"We'll test him, we need to keep him here tonight, just in case." Said Dr. Baltimore the vet.

"Ok then." Ulrich replied, laying his hand on Odd's shoulders, "Let us know when you find anything." With that he led his friend out and back to the bus stop.

"He'll be fine Odd." Ulrich reassured his troubled friend.

"I don't know Ulrich," Odd replied, "He gets nervous at the vet, he doesn't know anyone."

"Everything will be ok Odd." Ulrich stated, "I hope everything will be ok."

"Hope doesn't save lives." Odd muttered.

-**That Night**-

Kiwi howled and whimpered. It was dark. The cage around him was metal and cold. He was confused and scared and he didn't know who was around him, he hardly knew where he was. He thrashed against the cage door, whimpering and barking. He yelped as his paw got caught in the bars on the cage door. He jumped and pulled, but only succeeded in dislocating both his elbow and his wrist. He yelped in pain and tugged, worsening his pain. He flopped to the ground, out of energy and will to fight his cage any longer.

-**The Next Day**-

Odd's cell phone rang. He picked it up eagerly, seeing the caller ID stated it was the vet.

"Hello." He answered.

"Odd Della Robbia?" Asked the voice of Dr. Baltimore on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, how's Kiwi?" Odd asked eagerly.

"His tests came back, he is perfectly healthy, or he would be." Dr. Baltimore said.

"What happened?" Odd asked, his eyes growing wide with worry.

"It must have been sometime in the night, he must have gotten scared and gotten his paw stuck in the cage door. I came in this morning and found that his leg was dislocated at the shoulder and the wrist, the pain and stress along with his age must have killed him." Dr. Baltimore explained.

"Not my Kiwi!" Odd wailed.

"I'm very sorry. Would you like to have his ashes?" The vet asked, sounding unattached and distant.

"Yea, I'll come get him later." Odd said solemnly.

"Alright then. We'll see you later Odd." Dr. Baltimore said, hanging up.

Odd hung up and threw himself back at his bed, burying his face in the pillow. Ulrich entered the room to see his friend lying face down on his bed. He went over, sitting on the edge of the bed he rested his hand on Odd's back.

"I'm sorry Odd." Ulrich whispered, feeling tears come to his own eyes.

"He's dead Ulrich, Kiwi's dead." Odd mumbled sadly.

"Poor little guy, we'll have a proper ceremony for him." Ulrich stated, "I promise."

--

**Well, things are going better than expected so far, probably only two or three more chapters before this one can be done. Let me know if it's ending too fast, I'm not good at ending stories. **


	12. Left Too Soon

**I'm on a roll today! Last chapter for today. Only two or three chapters before it ends completely. Let me know if it's ending too fast. **

**--**

**One Week Later **

"Alright you two, you are no longer under supervision, but you pull this again and the consequences will be worse you hear?" Mr. Delmas said as Aelita and William sat in the principal's office.

"Yes Mr. Delmas, we understand." They responded flatly.

"Alright then, you go on now." Mr. Delmas dismissed them.

Aelita and William all but bolted from the room.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Aelita breathed.

"I know," William replied, "If we hurry to change we should be just in time."

"Alright then, I'll meet you there." Aelita nodded.

William grunted a sound that sounded like a 'yes' and bolted towards his own dorm. Aelita dashed up another flight of stairs and into her own dorm. There she was confronted by Yumi, dressed in a black kimono.

"You'd better hurry." Yumi warned.

"I know, I know." Aelita panted, motioning for Yumi to close the door as she pulled her dress off over her head.

--

Five minutes later Aelita and Yumi, both dressed in black, met with William, also in black, to walk out to the park. There they met Ulrich and Odd, both also dressed in black, a small white box was clutched in Odd's hands gently, as if it were some fragile object. The group walked in a solemn procession towards the gate at the front of the school. Odd opened the top of the box slowly, carefully, his eyes filling with tears as he did so.

--

**Odd's POV**

My eyes filled with tears and I blinked them away. I knew my voice would betray how sad I was but I had to speak. I think that William was to only one who wasn't yet crying. That's only because he hardly knew Kiwi. We came to a stop before the school entrance. A gentle breeze stirred my clothes and hair.

"These gates always held you in, trapped you. You never liked being caged." I said, my voice cracked, I couldn't help it, I lost my little doggie.

"Be free Kiwi." I said, thrusting the box away from me, tipping it as I did so, watching as the ashes of my dog blew away in the breeze.

"Goodbye Kiwi." I whispered, biting my lip hard against the sobs that threatened to take over my body.

--

**Ulrich's POV**

It truly broke my heart. The things Odd said about Kiwi. I wanted more than anything to go wrap my arms around him and make all the sadness go away. But I couldn't do that.

"We'll miss you Kiwi." I whispered sadly, remembering all the times when Kiwi had ruined my things, or made the dorm a huge mess. The way that he always slept on my bed, made my sheets wet so often I can't remember a day I didn't celebrate every time that my sheets were dry. The immense amounts of fur that were all over my bed. None of that mattered now. Kiwi was gone, no more would my sheets be wet and covered with hair. No more would I have to clean up the dorm or buy multiple copies of one CD. Kiwi was gone, and I was gonna miss the little guy.

--

**Aelita's POV**

My heart was heavy as I watched those ashes blow away. I felt tears falling down my face. I could hardly imagine life without Kiwi, this past week had been hard, but it was going to be harder now.

"Bye Kiwi." I whispered, "You deserve to run free forever." Kiwi had always been there; when I was trapped on Lyoko he was a small sound that I heard occasionally. When I was materialized he was a friend. When I was alone at Kadic over break Kiwi was my companion. No more digging through the grounds for my stuff, but still. Kiwi had been a bigger part of our lives than I think any of us realized. I hope he finds Jeremie; he hates being without people he knows.

--

**Yumi's POV**

The ashes blew away down the street and Odd's face crumpled in sadness.

"Run free little guy, free as the wind and the rain." I muttered. The little dog had indeed been a pain over the course of his life, but what dog wasn't? Kiwi helped us out so many times it overruled the bad. He was a sweet little dog, and I hope he finds happiness.

--

**William's POV**

It was a sad day; the air felt heavy and thick. Kiwi was gone. His ashes blew down the street and away; as that happened I felt a strange emptiness. Emptiness is something that happens when someone who's close to you dies. I guess Kiwi was closer to me than I thought. Poor little dog, shame he had to die so soon.

--

**Normal POV **

Ulrich stepped towards Odd, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry buddy." Ulrich muttered sadly.

"You couldn't have done anything." Odd mumbled, looking up with tear-stained eyes, "Nobody could have."

--

Jeremie looked out on the small procession, he smiled as he held Kiwi, watching the ashes blow away. Kiwi whimpered and licked Jeremie's hand, his doggie heart felt heavy and sad.

"They miss you Kiwi." Jeremie told the little dog, "You left them too soon."


	13. Kiyoshi

**Yes! I'm so happy to update this one; my plot bunny attacked me in math today. Evil little thing, ah well. Just one more chapter and we'll be done! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kitty for naming Yumi's son.**

**I own my Kiyoshi (Yumi's son) Got it? Good. You won't be needing him anyway.**

**--**

**-Seven Months Later-**

"He's so small." Ulrich stated as a small blue bundle was placed in Yumi's arms.

"Well he's not gonna be huge yet now is he?" Yumi grumbled, though not really mad as she stared into her son's wide brown eyes.

"What's his name?" Odd asked, peering eagerly across the room.

"Kiyoshi." Yumi replied.

"That's a nice name." Odd said.

"You wanna see him?" Yumi asked, peering at Odd.

"Oh, mother may I?" Odd said, sounding happy.

"So long as you don't ever call me that again." Yumi replied.

"Yes Yumi." Odd stated, walking across the room towards Yumi, Ulrich, and Kiyoshi, "He's adorable."

"Popular already you see." Yumi smiled, "You'll have a great life."

"He's got Ulrich's eyes." Odd announced.

"I'm not even going into that one." Yumi said.

"Oh, come on. You know they are." Odd said.

"I know." Yumi said, "I'm not going into why you were the first one to announce that."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone now." Odd said, looking at Ulrich who hadn't spoken since deciding that his son was rather small.

--

"Evil's there Jeremie." Aristide warned, "He got in."

"So what's going to happen?" Jeremie asked solemnly, his eyes flickering between the partially broken prophecy stone and Aristide.

"Evil is inside the child, I can't tell what he's going to do yet though." Aristide said, shaking his head slowly.

"Poor Yumi." Jeremie sighed.

--

"You won't be alone Yumi," Ulrich said, "I couldn't leave you now."

"I know." Yumi said, "Just don't leave Odd because of me, that wouldn't be fair."

"Of course not." Ulrich said, staring at Kiyoshi, "Of course not."

--

**-One Year Later- **

**Ulrich's POV**

It killed me to see Yumi standing there in her black kimono, tears streaming from her eyes. It was too early, too early for little Kiyoshi to leave us. He had been diagnosed with a new disease almost three months ago, Xanraes. He was the first case, and the first death. Studies are working furiously to find a cure. It came on so fast over the last month. He would have spasms, almost like seizures but different. His whole body would shake and his eyes would open and close rapidly, his fists would clench and unclench, his face a picture of pain. Then he couldn't walk; he would collapse in bouts of coughing. Then he couldn't even crawl, could hardly move at all. One night Yumi called me frantically, he wasn't breathing. We got him to the hospital but his lungs had become paralyzed. It was awful to see him silently choking to death right before my eyes. What was worse was Yumi's face. The extreme sadness that showed so plainly on it. The tears she valiantly tried to hold back. They all were falling down her face now. He wasn't even two.

--

**William's POV**

This new disease is scary. It seems to begin slowly, like any normal cold, but it persists, and then gives into seizures and paralysis. It scares me; Aelita's been coughing a lot recently. It's terrible to see Kiyoshi die so young. He would have had a great life. I still worry about Aelita though; I hope that she doesn't have Xanraes.

--

**Odd's POV**

Poor little Kiyoshi. I miss him. For not even two his personality was brilliant. He was adorable, with his curious brown eyes and scruffy black hair. Always exploring, always asking questions. He died too young. Too early. It's not fair to take a life when it's hardly even begun.

--

**Normal POV**

Jeremie stood behind a tree, watching his friends at the funeral and trying to be stoic.

"Evil's spreading his little disease." Aristide warned.

"The prophecy was not fulfilled." Jeremie replied, "The alternative is not acceptable."

"You had to know that it would go wrong eventually." Aristide said.

"No, you did though. You got my hopes up. You knew that all my friends would die. You knew that we never defeated XANA and that he would kill us all one day. You knew, that was your duty. Your job. To make me feel like I was getting somewhere, saving my friends but you knew that they would die!" Jeremie yelled at Aristide, his ghostly eyes beginning to tear up, "You knew but you didn't tell me because you didn't care! You wanted them to die. You got your wish, now leave me alone."


	14. Not Everything Is Written In Stone

**Sorry about the wait, I promised myself I'd have this story done by today. Well, here's the final chapter, I hope it's satisfactory. **

**Note – There will be a side-story to go along with this one about Kiyoshi's short life, so be looking out for that. **

**Another Note – In this chapter William and Yumi are 27 while the others are 26.**

**--**

**William's POV**

It's been nine years since Kiyoshi's death. Nine years since the discovery of a new disease called Xanraes. There still is no cure, a way to slow it down, ease the pain, but not stop the disease. We got lucky; Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and I are still Xanraes-free. Many people have died and are currently slowly dying from it, but we're still working on a cure. I haven't seen too much of Yumi since about a month after Kiyoshi's death. It was hard on her and most of us lost touch. For the past few years we've had phone calls once a week though.

I think I've seen Yumi every day this week. There's a reason for that, a small reason, with wispy black hair and emerald green eyes. Her name is Athalia, and she's only one week old. She takes after me, quite boisterous, a trait I'm sure will only grow as she does.

--

**Aelita's POV**

Strange how death can tear people apart or bring them closer together. With Jeremie's death we came closer, and after Kiyoshi's birth we banded together even closer than anybody would think possible. After Kiyoshi's death we spread apart. Split into small groups of one or two, though never really losing touch for too long. Birth seems to bring people together. Little Athalia came about a week ago and now it's just like with Kiyoshi, only different. With Kiyoshi, it felt as if some unnatural force held us together until he died, and that force disappeared.

Odd and Ulrich are still together. They love to see Athalia, Odd seems to love young children in general. William had to give her that voice though, a demanding child she is. People don't know what tired is until they are woken multiple times during the night by a demanding scream. I don't think I've slept for forty consecutive minutes in the past week.

--

**Ulrich's POV**

Everything's good now, we're close to a cure for Xanreas. I've been watching Xanreas closely. The spread is random almost, hopping from person to person. I got a small sample of the Xanreas infecting to look at. Believe me, I wish Jeremie could get a look at this; he's the smartest guy I ever knew. I looked over his notes and stuff, I wish he had pictures. Xanreas reminds me eerily of XANA. When the marabounta was programmed it was programmed to attack a certain bit of programming right? Well, that bit of programming seems a lot like the virus that is Xanreas. The name too, who comes up with these things? Hopefully we'll put a stop to this deadly virus soon, but until then we can keep the people who are infected alive and more or less pain free.

--

**Odd's POV**

Xanreas-free! All of us! We had a scare a while after Kiyoshi's funeral, we all came down with a cold; the early symptoms of Xanreas are the same as the common cold. Scared us all, but we're alright now. Well, for the most part. Aelita and William are tired as ever, don't blame them, you should have seen the way that William glowed when Athalia was born. Brighter than the sun and full of more pride than a lion. With good reason too, Tally's adorable.

**--**

**Normal POV**

"The stone is broken, yet here we are, nine years and one child later and everyone is still alive." Jeremie said in disbelief.

"Apart from Kiyoshi." Aristide supplied, "But yes, everyone is alive and untainted."

"How?" Jeremie asked, "The prophecy-"

"The prophecy means nothing Jeremie." Aristide stated, waving his hand to silence his friend, "Not everything is written in stone."

--

**Well, that's all! I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, don't forget to check out the forum, now named Xana's Lair; cl.yourbb.nl**


End file.
